youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Fairy-Tale
Cameron POV Chapter 1: The Weeping Woman Sniffles and sobs echo throughout the forest like boomerangs, always coming back to where it came from. Me. Tears slip from my eyes and drip across my leg. They eventually fall to the ground. The rain from my world, that drip out of dark brown eyes belonging to me. I've sat here for what seems like a million years. The same rocks, which lines I could trace with my eyes closed, the same dull grayness. "Wh..What..di..did" I start bursting into tears again. When I somewhat handle myself, I stand up and wander. I take flowers and twirl them with two of my fingers. The bright yellow is a contrast against my blood-soaked, muddy hands. So much more beautiful... I throw it on the wet ground and run back. I sit back at my rock in the drenching rain. It can't wash away my tears. A tree branch falls from the tree next to me and I hear murmuring. Out of the shrubbery, comes someone. He limps but he smiles. I lean a little bit. How can he?? He limps over and when he reaches me, he passes out on the ground. ---------------------- Oh god..oh god. I'm standing here, with a bruised person with a bad leg, not doing a single thing. Do I help? Should I stand? No wayyyy far back. Leaving him?! Better than right next to him... I always argue to myself about these kind of things. I find the stream and get some water to pour over him. At least it will get the dirt off of him. I take the bucket with rusted handles and carefully pour it over him. No need to wake him up. The dirt washes away and leaves cream colored skin in it's place. I take my dirty hand and stroke it across his. "It'll be okay." Why did I just say that? Ky POV Chapter 2: The Man Who Could Move Mountains My eyes flicker open, only for it to weigh itself down again. When I finally manage to open them fully, I scoot back and pull my gun from my pocket. "Who are you?!" I yell. She puts her hands up, surrendering without a fight, her head bent low. "Sorry," She mumbles and walks away. I see all the scars and blood across her dress, slits whirling in the wind. She sniffles softly and sits onto a rock and traces it with her finger. I touch myself, completely clean and her, a bloody pulp. How could she? I'm a pretty secure guy, I'm known to speak my opinions clearly, and yet she, so shy and fragile, is ignoring me. "Where you going?" I ask her, smirking. "I don't know." "Well you're not going to get very far." And in an instant, another scar forms on the back of her leg. It is a dark purple, with blue streaking through it. I haven't even seen her face fully. "Hey, girl, what's your name?!" I yell. She turns around, the scars that cover her face, making deep slits, replies "Cameron." She walks away, pulling off flower petals as she goes. Cameron rips the petals off and keeps the empty stem and puts it into her pocket. -------------------------------------------------- I sit in a cave, looking up at the ceiling, thinking of all my friends, waiting for them to find me, take me away from the girl with the scars. I count the raindrops that leak through the ceiling afterwards, wondering if I am okay. Am I dreaming of the putrid looking girl? Or is all a dream? I blacked out, maybe I'm in a hospital and I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm fine. I pull my hoodie close to me and either fall asleep or dream that I'm falling asleep. "It's all a dream. There's no girl." I whisper. But I wonder myself awake, if she is. Cameron's POV Chapter 3: Something New I sit on my rock, in the drenching rain, freezing to death. My hands shake, my body trembles, with my thin brown hair stuck to my forehead. Dirt and blood slips off in the rain, only to show the scars much clearer, the mix of a blood red, sunshine yellow, midnight blue or violet purple. I am so cold... So cold... I know my lips are blue, my skin as pale as a snowflake, and yet, I can't do anything. I don't have a jacket, or any supplies. I just have one thing to grasp onto, the boy in the cave a few feet away. ----------- I manage to wake up in the morning to a bright and sunny day. I can tell that freezing is not in the forecast. The boy walks out of the cave, dazed, ruffling his hair with a scowl. "Hi, what's your name." I smile and blush. "Ky." He scowls and kicks the dirt beneath him. Ky. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you over your scowling." He smiles brightly and looks into my eyes and turns away like he did something illegal. "Hey girl with the scars." "Hi." "Why do you have all those scars anyway?" He asks. "No reason. At all." "I saw one appear on your arm yesterday! You can't tell me it doesn't exist! I saw it with my own eyes!!" "I told you know reason!" I yell a lot louder than I should have. He turns away and runs away into the shelter, grasping hold to his side. And then it dawned on me. The scars didn't happen to me alone. The man who could move mountains could be crushed by them too. Ky's POV Chapter 4: Scars & Singing I rip off my shirt, silently yelling and screaming in my head. Then I saw it, a dark maroon colored bruise. Like her??!! When did I start to get all fragile. I try to rub it off, I put water over it, but no matter what it was there. I come out with my gun, cocked at her, screaming "What did you do to me?!" "You can be scarred too." That's all she replied. "What does that even mean?" "It means your hurt." "By what? A witch?" "No, by actions." She runs over to me, wrapping cloth around my arm. I drop my gun and look at her. Then I realize what she did. Her dress was now a top, that only barely touched her legs. Somehow, she was wearing leggings under it, but never mind that. "Why did you do that?" I ask. "Do what?" She replies, not looking up. "You ripped up your dress why?" "Because you needed help." I look at her and sigh. "Well I better get going then." "Where?" "Home." She looks the down and twirls her hair. "Leaving?" She clarifies. I nod. And somehow I know that Cameron would find me again. ------------ I pack up my backpack, put my gun back and start heading too where I came from. I walk past where I first saw her, past where I slept a couple nights before. Past my extinguished fire, past the endless amount of trees. I walk and walk and walk until I grow weary. I collapse to the ground, not caring who would find me. Category:Romance Category:Fantasy